Limites del amor
by Sally CH
Summary: Edward es un exitoso doctor, pero, en una privilegiada sociedad, también es reconocido como él mejor amo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con Bella? Una nueva e inexperta sumisa.- ¿Sólo somos amo y esclava? -murmuré. Relaciones D/s, BSDM, ¡Advertidos!
1. Amigas, ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ésta historia es publica sin fines lucrativos.

**Summary: **Edward es un exitoso doctor, pero, en un privilegiado mundo, también es reconocido como uno de los más mejores "amor". ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con Bella? Una nueva e inexperta sumisa. ¿Podrá ella ser lo que él busca? El amor lo puede todo, pero, ¿Hasta dónde debemos de fijar el limite.

**Advertencia: el contenido de éste fic, no es apto para personas menores de edad. Se tratan temas tales como las relaciones BSDM. Así que si no te gusta leer éste tipo de historias, te recomiendo que no sigas. **

* * *

**Limites del amor.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Amigas, ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas?**

—Vamos, Bella. Tienes que ir conmigo, por favor—me insistía Tanya por milésima vez.

—Tengo mucho que estudiar, además. Acabo de comprar un nuevo libro, y planeaba leerlo está noche —le respondí fastidiada por su insistencia. Hay personas que no aceptan un no como respuesta, y para mi desgracia, Tanya es una de ellas.

No es que tenga un problema con ella, al contrario, es mi compañera de piso y mi mejor amiga. La quiero como a una hermana. Es sólo que a veces, piensa que como yo no tengo novio, ni amante, ni alguien con quien "hablar", como ella vulgarmente dice, creé que es su deber conseguirme hombre. Dios, la verdad no entiendo su insistencia. Yo estoy muy cómoda con mi vida de soltera. A diferencia de ella, nunca he sido una persona extrovertida, al contrario. Disfruto de mi privacidad, puedo decir sin miedo, que no temo a la soledad.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. La verdad, no entiendo por qué no quieres ir. Hace más de tres años que no sales con nadie —se dejó caer de manera dramática enseguida de mí.

—Claro que si he salido, o ya no recuerdas a Mike Newton —me defendí.

—Sí, claro. No creo que un café de cinco minutos, se considere una cita. Sin contar que es Newton de quien hablamos —tiene razón, esa parte no se la puedo discutir, pero aún así no le veo el caso a su "observación".

—Como sea, no me pondré a discutir sobre él. Y si me disculpas, iré a preparar mi cena —me paré del sillón y prácticamente corrí a la cocina. Pero para mi suerte, ella no se había dado por vencida.

—Isabella Swan, realmente no quería hacer esto. Pero me has obligado. Vendrás conmigo a esa cena, quieras o no, — ¿Podría ser más dramática? Me pregunté silenciosamente mientras servía los espaguetis en el sartén.

—Y si no quiero, ¿Qué harás? —la reté.

—Le diré a tu hermano la razón de tu renuncia a la biblioteca —empalidecí ante su amenaza. No se atrevería… ¿Verdad?

—No la harás —murmuré.

—Oh, sabes que si lo haré. Así que ya lo sabes, quiero que estés lista antes de las ocho —anunció con una gran sonrisa de victoria, adornando su cara. Cuando vio que ni siquiera podía replicarle, decidió que era momento para irse—. Ah, y Bella —me llamó desde la puerta—, creo que ya no será necesario que prepares la cena —bromeó. _Traidora. _Demonios, al parecer tendré que ir, lo desee o no.

Derrotada, me quité el sucio mandil que me había puesto y retiré del fuego el sartén. _¡Genial!, me puedo olvidar de tener un viernes en paz y soledad. _Pensé mientras tiraba mi cena por el fregador.

* * *

Las ocho, llegó muy rápido para mí. Quien esperaba resignada, con un ajustado, y considero, ilegalmente corto vestido negro, a Tanya en la sala. Tengo que admitir, que al menos el vestido es precioso, con un bello corte globo y encaje de piedras donde termina el busto. Obviamente no es mío, ella me lo prestó. Si fuera por mí, yo sólo me vestiría con vaqueros, camisetas y converse. Pero vivo con una maniática de las compras, así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

—Bella, te vez hermosa —me aludió cuando llegó a sala.

—Gracias, pero no creo que me vea más guapa que tú —admití. Tanya, es lo que se considera una mujer hermosa. Tiene un cuerpo contorneado perfecto, su cabello pesado y con rizos rojizos, perfectos. Sus ojos verdes, contrastan en la perfección con su blanca piel. La verdad, se puede considerar la envidia de muchas mujeres.

Ella y yo vemos la vida desde dos ángulos opuestos, creo que lo que más nos diferencia es su estilo de vida. Y no es que tenga algo en contra de eso, es sólo que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué querría yo, entregarle mi libre albedrio a un hombre?, ¿No se supone que las mujeres luchamos incansablemente por nuestros derechos? Claro que, según ella no le están dando tu libertad, al contrario. Se forma un compromiso tan fuerte como el mismo matrimonio, estás poniendo tu vida en sus manos para que él ó ella te protejan. Un poco cursi y exagerada su definición si me preguntas.

— ¿Bella, no me escuchas? —me llamó, sacando de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída —me disculpé apenada, siempre me pierdo en mis pensamientos y me olvido que estoy con otras personas.

—Te preguntaba que si ya estás lista para irnos —me repitió tomando su abrigo.

—Estoy lo más lista posible —le repliqué con recelo. No entiendo por qué me obliga a acompañarla. La verdad, no voy porque tenga miedo de que le diga a Jasper, voy porque sé que debe de ser muy importante para ella, si no nunca me hubiera amenazado.

— ¿Quieres cambiar esa cara?, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—No me arrepentiré, porque no es una decisión que yo tomé. La que se arrepentirá de haberme obligado a ir eres tú —le reproché.

—Sabes que si te estoy obligando, es porque realmente pienso que éste es tu mundo, Bella. Por más que lo trates de negar, no puedes. Tú eres una sumisa —en alguna otra época, me habría enojado por su referencia, pero sé que no lo hace con mala intención.

—Tanya, sabes que te amo. Pero yo no quiero llevar el mismo estilo de vida que tú. Yo nunca, nunca podría ser…eso.

—Pues, eso. Creo que es la solución a tus problemas amorosos.

—Ya te dije que yo no tengo problemas amorosos —ni siquiera tengo un amor.

—Exacto. Analicémoslo un poco, ¿quieres? ¿Hace cuánto no sales con un chico en serio?

—Ya te expliqué, no me gusta nadie del campus, ni del trabajo.

—Bien, cambio el ejemplo. Cuando salías con Jacob, ¿Por qué terminaste con él? Según recuerdo, afirmabas que lo amabas. Incluso, su rompimiento te dejó mal, cuando tú fuiste quien lo propició —sabía que había vuelto a ganar. La verdad, ni yo entiendo porque terminé con Jacob. Soy sincera cuando digo que si lo amaba, pero sentía que a nuestra relación le faltaba algo fundamental. Al poco tiempo, eso hizo que me decidiera a dejarlo.

Ese a sido el eterno problema con los hombres, por más que odie admitirlo, Tanya tiene razón el algo. No sé por qué razón, pero siempre que salgo con un hombre, siento que falta algo. Si no fuera tan…radical su estilo de vida, creo que podría llegar a considerarlo.

—Ves, hasta te quedaste en uno de tus viajes mentales. Sabes que tengo razón, por eso iremos a ésa cena hoy, estoy segura que conocerás a tu amo ideal —no pude más que rodar los ojos ante su desacertada premonición. No hay forma en que yo pueda vivir como sumisa, no por el mismo Adonis lo haría. Me aseguré mientras salíamos del piso.

Nunca me imaginé, que esa noche me tragaría mis palabras.

* * *

**A/N: sé que es un capitulo extremadamente corto, pero bueno, quería darle nada más una pequeña introducción a la historia. Como siempre, ustedes deciden si la continuo o no. Para aclarar, como mencione al principio, ésta historia, si se desarrolla, será con una temática muy fuerte y polémica, las relaciones BSDM, son relaciones sadomasoquista y, el estilo de vida de los dominantes y sumisas, es algo muy complejo y polémico también. Explicaré más en el siguiente cap si lo desean. **

**Por favor, denme su opinión. **

**P.S: sé que debería seguir con mis otras historias, pero me inspiré en éste nuevo proyecto, espero no molestarlos. **

**Besos. **

—**Sally—**


	2. Nunca digas nunca

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero que con éste cap de verdad, la historia sea de su agrado. **

**Advertencia: ésta historia trata temas como las relaciones BSDM, como las relaciones Dom/sum. Si son sensibles a éstos temas o no les agradan, les recomiendo que no avancen más. **

**Capitulo anterior:**

—Ves, hasta te quedaste en uno de tus viajes mentales. Sabes que tengo razón, por eso iremos a ésa cena hoy, estoy segura que conocerás a tu amo ideal —no pude más que rodar los ojos ante su desacertada premonición. No hay forma en que yo pueda vivir como sumisa, no por el mismo Adonis lo haría. Me aseguré mientras salíamos del piso.

Nunca me imaginé, que esa noche me tragaría mis palabras.

* * *

**Capitulo dos.**

**Nunca digas nunca.**

Llegamos al Hotel Four Seasons, cuando llegué a Nueva York por primera vez, siempre soñé con vivir aquí. Aunque teníamos un apartamento muy bello, mi sueño era vivir en una de estas habitaciones. Bueno, no dormirás aquí hoy, pero al menor tendrás una hermosa cena. Me traté de consolar.

En la recepción, fuimos recibidas por un apuesto hombre. Debo agregar, que su aspecto misterioso lo hacía aún más interesante.

—Hola, James —le dijo Tanya al apuesto hombre que cuidaba la entrada.

—Srita. Denalí, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? —le preguntó educadamente.

—Muy bien, gracias —le dijo entregándole un pequeña y elegante invitación de color plateado.

—Srita. Denalí, sabe que usted no necesita de un invitación para ingresar —le aclaró como si fuera algo obvio.

—Lo sé, pero quiero asegurarme que no haya inconveniente alguno con mi acompañante —le comentó señalándome—. James, te presento a mi amiga y acompañante, por ésta noche, Isabella Swan.

—Muchos gusto, Srita. Swan. James Witherdale, encantado—se presentó extendiéndome, educadamente, su mano.

—Igualmente —le extendí mi mano también. Él la aceptó gustoso y besó el dorso de mi mano.

Y claro, siendo yo, mis mejillas empezaron arder.

—Por favor, pasen. Se encuentran en el tercer piso. Hablaré para asegurarme que no haya ningún problema ante la entrada de la Srita. Swan. Sólo tendrá que firmar el DC —nos abrió la puerta a Tanya y a mí para que pasáremos—. Disfruten la velada —se despidió mientras mi amiga me arrastraba hacia el interior del edificio. Todo esto es muy extraño, para empezar, qué hace él, obviamente, guardia de seguridad para la cena en la entrada. ¿Por qué necesito firmar un documento?

Antes de tener la oportunidad de tomar el elevador, la jalé—. Espera un momento, Denali , ¿DC? ¿Problemas al entrar? Pensé que esto, sólo sería una cena. Y que además, tendrías una invitación para mí. Por tu insistencia, nunca me imaginé que me traerías como una colada.

—Swan, en primer lugar, yo nunca, nunca te llevaría a alguna fiesta, cena, reunión, etc, de colada —repitió la palabra haciendo señas en el aire—. Si no lo notaste, soy miembro de honor. Tengo derecho a traer un acompañante a los eventos. Te aseguró que si no fuera así, no te traería. Ahora, en segundo lugar, el DC es un documento de confidencialidad. Y, número tres —me dijo arrastrándome de nuevo al elevador—. Será una cena, no te garantizo que sea normal. Pero si será una cena.

— ¿Por qué tengo que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad? —la cuestioné, aprovechando que estábamos las dos solas en el ascensor.

—Bella, tú eres la única persona que sabe sobre mi estilo de vida. Sabes lo que pasaría si mi familia si se enterara —no había pensado en eso, Carmen y Eleazar son personas realmente encantadoras. Pero no sé muy bien que no estarían felices al saber el estilo de vida que lleva su hija—. Además, como yo, hay muchos reconocidos empresarios que no quiere que sus gustos salgan a la vista.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no se sabrá. Quiero decir, pueden delatarlos de manera anónima. ¿No? —le dije un poco preocupada por su secreto y, siendo honesta, por pensar en qué me estaba mintiendo.

—No, es imposible. Nadie puede venir a una cena sin acompañante y, además, ese acompañante tiene que ser miembro de honor. Por lo tanto, el número de personas de éste club es pequeño, te aseguró que se sabría de inmediato quién es el hablador —me respondió sin la más mínima preocupación.

—Oh, parece que lo tienen todo muy bien pensando.

—Relájate, Bells. Te aseguró que no sucederá nada malo, simplemente quiero que conozcas un poco mi mundo. Quién sabe, tal vez descubras que es tu vocación ser una sumisa como yo. O, inclusive, una dominante. Creo que harías un buen papel como ama —sí, claro. Con lo torpe y tímida que soy, ni siquiera puedo hacerme cargo de mí. Ya me veo entrenando y dándole órdenes a alguien más —las puertas del elevador se abrieron antes de que pudiera replicarle.

Mis nervios se elevaron más cuando vi a los dos sujetos que custodiaban la puerta de entrada al salón. Uno, era un sujeto muy alto y musculoso, con el cabello negro y ojos claros. A decir verdad, su expresión era lo que más me asustaba. Él otro no tenía la misma apariencia, era de baja estatura, también era musculoso pero no tanto. Su cabello era rubio. Él no me daba tanto miedo como su compañero.

—Buenas noches, Félix, Demetri —saludó a los guardias.

—Un placer volver a verla —la saludó, quien creo que es Félix—. Ésta dama tan encantadora debe de ser Isabella —dijo volteando hacia mí. Devolví el saludo sacudiendo la cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa para articular palabras—. Bien, sólo necesita firmar el DC y pueden pasar —me pidió extendiendo, lo que asumo era el contrato. ¿Siquiera es legal? ¿Qué peso puede tener si lo firmo dos minutos antes de entrar? Me parecía absurdo, pero aún así lo firmé. Lo único que quería era que ésta noche acabara. Poder volver a la tranquilidad de mi casa, leyendo un buen libro frente a la televisión.

Cuando les entregué el documento firmado, las puertas del salón se abrieron. Permitiéndonos admirar el hermoso lugar. El tema del salón era un poco de convencional con extravagante, sin dejar de perder la elegancia. En el centro de éste, había una pequeña pista de baile, que por el momento, se encontraba vacía. Las mesas se encontraban alrededor de la pista. Esto me parece bastante normal, si me preguntas. No veo la insistencia de tanta seguridad.

Tanya nos guió hasta una mesa donde se encontraban dos personas.

—Sra. Victoria —se dirigió a una hermosa mujer pelirroja. Al verla, no puede evitar compararla con un felino, no en si un animal, si no más bien su personalidad. Me di cuenta que él joven que estaba junto a ella, tenía su mirada baja. Extraño, debe de pensar que la mesa es muy interesante.

—Tanya, veo que vienes sola —inquirió posando su vista en mí—. Me refiero, aún no tienes amo —le aclaró—. ¿Quién es tu bella acompañante?

—Es Isabella Swan. Es una invitada especial, por ésta noche —y sólo ésta noche, quería recalcar.

—Oh, ya lo veo. Supongo que eres vainilla, cariño —me cuestionó levantando una ceja. Yo no tenía ni la menos idea de lo qué estaba hablando—. Lo siento, que descortesía la mía. Mi nombre es Victoria Sutherland, él es mi acompañante —recalcó la ultima palabra—, Riley, puedes saludar.

—Muchos gusto —me dijo levantando la mirada.

Oh, creo que ellos dos son…entiendo—. Igualmente —le devolví el saludo.

—Bueno, los dejaremos disfrutar de su velada. Llevaré a Bella a los privados.

—Hasta luego.

Ésta vez, Tanya me guió hacia un pasillo, creí que entraríamos al baño, pero entramos a una gran puerta que se encontraba al final de éste. Al entrar, contuve la respiración ante la sorpresa. Frente a mí, había dos grandes salones. Los dos tenían un ventanal que nos permitía observar todos desde afuera. Un salón estaba llenó de sillones azules con tapetes a jugo enfrente de ellos. Las parejas estaban acomodadas, en lo que yo supongo era sumisa o sumiso en el tapete y amo o ama sillón. Las personas que estaban en el piso, se encontraban de rodillas, sus mirada bajo, como la de Riley, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda. Algunas, inclusive, estaban apresadas por esposas.

Pero eso no fue lo que me impactó. No, lo que me dejó sin palabras fue que enfrente de estás "parejas", se encontraban dos personas, en un improvisado mini escenario. La mujer, estaba completamente desnuda y atada a una paleta larga. Sus manos, al igual que sus piernas, daban la impresión de estar abrazándola. Aún así, lo más sorprendente era que él estaba frente a la paleta, pegándole repetidamente con látigo.

La voz se había marchado de mi cuerpo, mi primera reacción, fue ir a ayudar a la mujer que se encontraba atada, pero Tanya, previendo mis acciones, me apretó fuerte del brazo—. Calma, Bella. Esa es sólo una escena. Te aseguro que si ella está ahí es porque quiere.

—Pero, pero, él la está…

—La está castigando. Habrá hecho algo mal.

—Pero, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila ante ésa situación? —ninguna persona merece ser golpeada por un simple o grande error.

—Como te dije, es una escena. La chica sabe lo que hace, es más, me atrevo a decir que estaba más que enérgica por representar la escena del castigo. También era una de mis favoritas cuando se trataba de demostraciones —comentó tranquilamente, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño bar que se encontraba junto a nosotros.

—Tú, tú, ¿Dejaste que te golpearan?

—Basta ya con esa palabra, Bella. No la golpea, la castiga. Y sí, aceptaba mi castigo cuando lo merecía. Te sorprendería saber cuantas sumisas desean ser castigadas, es algo…excitante —sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse ante su confesión—. Yo, en algunas ocasiones propinaba el castigo, en otras lo evitaba. Depende de las circunstancias.

—Tanya, creo que fue un error, esto es mucho para mí. Será mejor que te espere en casa.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. Sé que al principio suele ser abrumador, pero, como ya dije. Realmente creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer éste mundo antes de rechazarlo.

—No necesito conocer nada más, te lo aseguro.

—Vale, entonces dime que no te parece un poco erótica la escena. Si me dices que no, te dejo ir sin más peros —le iba a responder que no, pero ha decir verdad, me resultaba un poco, no lo sé. Interesante el modo en que se comportaban las parejas, aunque aún me parece maltrato lo que él hombre le hace a la pobre mujer—. Ves, dale sólo una oportunidad. Vamos al salón de encuentros —me dijo señalándome el salón que se encontraba junto al de la escena.

—Bien, vamos —accedí a acompañarla. Ya que estoy aquí, pensé tomando un coctel de la barra.

El salón estaba amueblado de la misma manera que el otro. A diferencia de que en éste no se estaba llevando a cabo ninguna "escena", afortunadamente.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer aquí? —le pregunté desconcertada.

—Si realmente quieres darle una oportunidad, debes ponerte de rodillas en el tapete. A menos que quieras ser dominante.

—Pero yo ni siquiera soy miembro del club —y _no tengo deseos de someterme ante a un macho_, pensé en mis adentros.

—Bella, ésta área es de aspirantes y principiantes. Puedes acomodarte en un tapete, conocer a alguien y ver si te interesa. Nada más, no hay compromisos, obligaciones o ataduras. Además, te prometo no descuidarte, estaré observándote desde el bar.

—No lo sé, Tanya. No creo que esto sea para mí —admití. Podía ver la resignación en la cara de mi amiga.

—Bella, nunca has hecho nada fuera de lo común, por qué no arriesgarse una vez en la vida. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Tener buen sexo por una noche —ironizó. En ese momento, mi cara se caía de vergüenza. Admito que el sexo con Jacob no fue muy bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que con otros hombres "normales" será así, ¿Verdad?

_A la mierda con esto, Bella_. Nunca te has permitido vivir. Una voz en mi interior me dijo, y creo que, por primera vez, en toda la noche. Sentía que debía quedarme.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, comprobaré —volví a cambiar de opinión. Ésta vez no dejé que el miedo se apoderara de mí, así que me acomodé de inmediato en un tapete. No pensando mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo concentrándome en terminar mi bebida.

Estaba tan concentrada, pensando en si estaba bien o mal, que no noté cuando alguien se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de mí, hasta que me habló.

—Creo que aún no tengo el placer de conocerla, Srita —habló una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí. _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Me volteo? ¿Le contesto? ¿Qué tal si me "castiga"? Sí, claro, que lo intente. _Mi curiosidad ganó la disputa, me volteé despacio para encontrarme con él dueño de esa hermosa voz.

_Irreal_, me dije cuando lo vi. Su belleza es irreal. Frente a mí se encontraba el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra. Tenía un hermoso y rebelde cabello cobrizo, su tez era pálida pero reluciente. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran dos hermosas ventanas verdes. En los que me perdí por completo.

—Edward Cullen —se presentó. Yo no podía hacer que mi cerebro formulará una palabra. Vamos, Bella. Debe pensar que eres retrasada.

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco, intentando ganar más claridad—. Mi nombre es Bella —le dije en automático.

—Bella, un hermoso nombre. Muy acorde a ti, si me permites decirlo —comentó con elegancia.

¿Acaso Adonis me acaba de hacer un cumplido?

—Gracias —murmuré apenada con mis mejillas ardiendo. Por instinto, bajé mi mirada, escondiendo la evidencia de mi asombro.

—Por favor, no escondas tus hermosos ojos de mí —me pidió levantando mi barbilla con su dedo—. Y dime, Bella. ¿Eres nueva en el club? —maldición. Él piensa que soy sumisa.

—Yo…no lo sé —tartamudeé. Causando que él soltará una melodiosa risa.

—Vaya, entonces creo que tendré que ayudarte —ofreció aún sonriendo—. Te importaría explicarme un poco más, por qué no sabes si eres nueva o no.

—Me refiero a que no soy nueva en el club. Una amiga me invito. Decidí sentarme un poco, para…para…comprobar —le expliqué.

—Oh, ya veo. Eres una invitada vainilla —otra vez con ese respectivo apodo—. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, simplemente es como nos referimos a las personas que no llevan éste estilo de vida —me aclaró al ver mi expresión—. Quiero pensar que tienes curiosidad, ¿Verdad?

—No creo que la curiosidad aplique en éste asunto —opiné.

—En lo contrario, creo que la curiosidad te abre puertas a mundos extraordinarios —alegó. No supe que responder, porque, francamente en éste momento—. Así que, dime Bella. ¿Qué esperas encontrar aquí? —no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy buscando.

— ¿Eres miembro de éste club? —pregunté estúpidamente.

— ¿Qué si soy miembro de éste club? —remarcó con una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Por lo visto encontró algo que le causo gracia—. Sí, soy un miembro de éste...club —parece que he dicho algo gracioso para él. Creo que se ésta pasando un buen rato mofandose de mí.

—No encuentro la gracia —espeté sin pensarlo.

Su risa paró por completo, pero, en lugar de lucir molesto, parecía...sorprendido—. Créeme que no me rio de ti —aclaró—, es sólo que, nunca había escuchado a alguien llamar a nuestra sociedad un club. Sentí que estabamos hablando de un club de deportes, lamento si te ofendí —comentó con sinceridad.

Oh, pero, Tanya siempre dice club. ¿Por qué debería saber las diferencias de nombre?

— ¿Estás segura que elegiste el lugar correcto, Bella? —cuestionó levantando una ceja.

—Yo…creo que me tengo que ir —me paré de un salto—. Muchos gusto en conocerte, Edward —sentí una sensación extraña al decir su nombre en voz alta.

Ni siquiera le di oportunidad de replicarme, salí corriendo totalmente avergonzada. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Para empezar, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en éste lugar. No entiendo la mitad del lenguaje que utilizan. Pero, lo más importante, es que yo no soy esa persona. Yo no puedo ser una persona que se somete a la voluntad de otra, que otra prueba quiero. Y, por alguna extraña razón, me aterra pensar que Edward se confunda.

Una parte de mí quiere conocerlo, me grita que regrese, que hable con él. Que le pida que me explique todo lo que necesito saber, pero otra parte, sabe que en cuanto él se dé cuenta de quien es la verdadera y aburrida Bella, no le interesaré más. Además, en primer lugar, no entiendo por qué se quiso acercar a mí. Habiendo mil mujeres más hermosas que yo. Tal vez los otros lugares estaban ocupado y se tuvo que conformar.

—Bella, Bella, detente —me gritó Tanya antes de que pudiera entrar al ascensor—. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué corrías?

—Y me quiero ir, Tanya. No puedo estar un segundo más aquí.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo?, ¿Alguien la molestó? —inquirió preocupada.

—No, claro que no. Es sólo que…fue mucho para una noche. Sólo quiero ir a casa a dormir. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar medio día, y estoy un poco agotada.

—Perdón, Bells, no debí presionarte tanto. Pero, en serio creí que te gustaría. Vayámonos a casa a comer nieve —me propuso tomándome del brazo.

—No, claro que no. Tú te quedas. Estabas ansiosa por venir a ésta cena.

—Sí, pero arruiné la noche para ti. Así que lo justo es que la compense. Además, me estaba aburriendo un poco. Creo que tendré que esperar al siguiente evento. Además, nadie me gustó, no te preocupes.

—Entonces, ¿Pizza y nieve de galleta?

—Con extra pepperoni —agregó—. Ah, y Bella.

— ¿Si?

—Me contarás por qué rechazaste al mismo Edward Cullen, cuando lleguemos a casa —advirtió. Tragué en seco, ¿Cómo supo? Creí que no nos había visto.

¡Genial!, justó cuando pensé que la noche había mejorado. Aunque, tengo que admitir que lo que más me asusta, es que Tanya me diga que ha sido uno de sus "amos".

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, me di cuenta de lo pequeño y poco productivo del primer cap, así que como quien dice, borrón y cuenta nueva. Espero que, ahora sí, con una buena introducción (en donde ya conocimos a Edward, btw), me puedan decir si quieren que lo continué o no. Como ya vieron, es un tema un tanto…pesado. Como siempre, ustedes deciden.  
**

**Gracias por leer. **

**P.S: No alcance a actualizar LVDP hoy, pero mañana seguro tiene su cap ;).**

**Besos.**

—**Sally—**


	3. Karma is a bitch, right?

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Lamento la demora, pero ya saben como es esto. Y bueno, creo que éste será el capitulo definitivo, de aquí ya me dirán si sigo escribiendo o mejor sólo me dedico a lvdp n.n.**

**P.S: leer nota de abajo donde dice importante, por favor. Y, un pequeño adelanto de LVDP también n.n**

— ¿Si?

—Me contarás por qué rechazaste al mismo Edward Cullen, cuando lleguemos a casa —advirtió. Tragué en seco, ¿Cómo supo? Creí que no nos había visto.

¡Genial!, justó cuando pensé que la noche había mejorado. Aunque, tengo que admitir que lo que más me asusta, es que Tanya me diga que ha sido uno de sus "amos".

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**Karma is a bitch, right?  
**

La semana había pasado dolorosamente lenta. Creo que en parte por todo lo que había pasado desde aquella desastrosa noche. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos a casa, confirmé mi peor temor.

_En cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso corrí a enterrarme a mi cama, como siempre lo hago cuando algo me molesta. _

_Tanya, como la mejor amiga que es, se encargó de ordenar la cena y me dio mi espacio por mientras esta llegaba. Aunque, claro, en cuanto llegó la pizza, inició el interrogatorio. _

—_Bella, dime la verdad, ¿Edward se portó de modo inapropiado contigo? —me cuestionó mi amiga con preocupación. _

—_No, Tanya, claro que no. Al contrario, se portó como todo un caballero. _

—_Entonces, me puedes explicar por qué saliste corriendo —la verdad, ni yo misma puedo entender el sentimiento que me hizo levantarme y correr de esa manera. _

_Dios, ahora que lo pienso, quedé como una estúpida ante los ojos de Edward. Debió haber pensado que tengo un problema mental o algo por el estilo. _

—_Si quieres que sea honesta contigo. No lo sé —suspiré—. Es sólo que…él y yo sólo estábamos hablando. Yo realmente lo estaba disfrutando, estaba pensando en que guapo hombre, pero, cuando Edward me preguntó que estaba haciendo ahí. Fue como si un foco de alarma se encendiera. _

— _¿Un foco de alarma? —repitió confundida. _

—_Es que, no sé como explicarlo. Fue como si algo dentro de mí se avergonzara de estar hablando con él. _

—_No entiendo por qué te sentiste avergonzada. Sólo estabas hablando con él, no es como si le estuvieras…_

—_Tanya —advertí antes de que terminara su perturbadora frase. _

—_Bueno, tú me entiendes —dijo rodando los ojos—. En fin, lamento la interrupción, continua. _

—_Todo fue tan extraño, pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza. Tantas, que ni siquiera puedo contártelas. _

—_Te entiendo, recuerdo la primera vez que fui a una reunión D/s —recordó con nostalgia. Tanya nunca me ha contado la historia de cómo inició en ese mundo, a pesar de que nos tenemos infinita confianza, nunca me ha gustado entrometerme en esa parte de su vida—. La primera vez que yo me enteré de que existían relaciones de ese tipo, tenía diecisiete años —narró con la mirada fija en el techo de mi habitación—. Sé que pensarás que era muy pequeña para saber que era lo que quería, pero creo que desde ese momento lo supe, ¿sabes? _

—_Fue una casualidad realmente, yo estaba terminando un trabajo de mi materia de psicología, cuando me encontré con un blog D/s. _

—_Tú eres afortunada, siempre supiste lo que querías —en cambio yo, ni siquiera puede empezar a pensar que es lo que quiero. _

—_Bella, cuando llevas éste estilo de vida, te das que el peor error que puedes cometer, es estar seguro desde la primera vez. No niego que fue un poco más fácil, para mí de aceptar en que yo soy una sumisa. Pero, también conozco personas que tardan años en decidirse si o no. _

— _¿Qué siguió después de que encontraste aquel blog? —la incité a que me siguiera narrando su historia. _

—_Fue la peor parte de mi inició como esclava —aún no me acostumbro a los sobrenombres con los que acostumbra llamarse—. Desde un principio, quedé fascinada, aunque me rehusaba a admitirlo. Recuerdo que la noche que lo encontré, leí toda la información que pude. Me decía que era sólo por simple curiosidad, como ya dije, no quería admitir que me había interesado —se volteó conmigo y me dio un sonrisa triste—. Me obligaba a pensar lo mismo que tú piensas ahora. Me obligaba a repudiar a los hombre que trataban a las mujeres como sus mascotas, quería, incluso repudiar a las mujeres por dejar que los hombres les hicieran eso. Pero, no podía. La parte honesta de mí pensaba en lo excitante que sería probarlo aunque fuera una noche. _

—_Pero, tú eras muy pequeña, ni siquiera habías cumplido la mayoría de edad. _

—_Se te olvida lo más importante de todo…era una inexperta en el tema del sexo —bromeó—. Tienes razón, era relativamente pequeña para saber lo que quería. Además, en ese entonces estaba de novia con Pablo —sí lo recuerdo su gran amor de adolescente—. Yo creía que me iba a casar con él. Tú sabes, los novios perfectos, terminaríamos la universidad juntos, después no casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, perros, etc…todo era perfecto. _

—_¿Y qué sucedió? _

—_Tuve mi primera vez con él, y decir que fue horrible, es ser bondadosa. _

— _¿Lo dejaste por qué el sexo era malo? —comenté riendo. _

—_No, yo no lo dejé, él me dejó a mí. Verás, al principio creía que el sexo no era tan bueno como decían, que dependían de las personas. Me resigné a no decir nada y aguantarme sin quejas —eso es extraño, Tanya nunca ha sido del tipo que se queda callada—. Tres meses después, cuando me estaba mudando a la universidad, limpiando mi computadora, encontré un viejo archivo del blog, debí haber olvidado borrarlo. Para ese entonces ya estaba un poco desesperada, las cosas con Pablo comenzaron a ir mal, yo estaba muy irritable, sin contar lo cortante, cada día me distanciaba más de él. _

—_Tú lo amabas —afirmé._

—_Con toda el alma, por eso tomé como una señal del destino el haber encontrado ese viejo documento. Así que después de una larga lucha con mi cordura, decidí presentarle la idea de hacer una escena. Sólo quería probar, si veía que no nos ayudaba en nada, entonces buscaría otra solución para los dos, estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él. _

—_Pero él no por ti —completé, recordando que cuando la conocí, aún sufría silenciosamente por él. _

—_Desgraciadamente no. Recuerdo el día que le platiqué toda la información que había obtenido, compartí todo con él. También ese día me armé de valor y le dije que no sentía nada cuando lo hacía con él —me imaginó como habrá tomado Pablo, para los hombres cuando una mujer le dice que no sirve en la cama, es como si los castraran—. Me dijo que tenía muchos problemas si estaba pensando siquiera en intentarlo una sola vez. Que era lo más repugnante que había escuchado ese día. Obviamente, yo amándolo y respetándolo tanto, creí sus palabras, así que una vez más deseche la idea e, incluso, le pedí perdón por sugerirlo. _

—_Después de mucho hablar, él me convenció que yo era la del problema por no sentir. Me dijo que yo era frígida, después de mi idea, me convenció de recibir la supuesta ayuda que necesitaba —hizo una pequeña pausa para descansar—. Sabes, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo sugerir. _

—_¿De qué hablas? Él muy idiota te culpó de algo por lo que él era cien porciento responsable —intervine molesta, no podía dejar que pensará que estaba mal. _

—_Lo sé, pero la historia aún no acaba. Como sea, empecé a ir con una recomendada terapeuta para mujeres, después de mucho trabajar y sin obtención de resultados. En contra de sus principios, me recomendó que fuera con una sexóloga, cuya terapia era muy inconvencional. Para no hacer la historia más larga, esa terapeuta era Victoria. _

—_Espera, Victoria, ¿La pellirroja que tenía apariencia de gata? Sin ofender, claro —pensé en voz alta. _

—_Sí, la verdad yo también pensé eso cuando la vi —dijo riendo—. Pero esa gata, resulto ser más leona que nadie. Al principio se desconcertó al saber que me había mandado mi terapeuta con ella, cuando le expliqué mi dilema, me aseguró que tenía el tratamiento perfecto para mí. _

—_Supongo que era introducirte por completo en ese estilo de vida, ¿Verdad? —completé impaciente. _

—_Así es, Victoria fue mi primera ama. Bueno, de hecho, mi única señora. Cuando terminé mi entrenamiento con ella, fui libre de tener todos los amos que me plazcan. _

—_Así que si yo me decido por llevar esa vida, ¿Tendré que recurrir a una mujer primero? —pregunté temerosa. No es que tenga algo en contra de las mujeres que prefieren estar con mujeres, pero, ya es lo suficientemente desafiante decidir si me atrevo a llevar el estilo de vida. Como para probarlo con una mujer. _

—_Tonta, Bella. Tu decides con quien te quieres entrenar. Bueno, técnicamente ellos eligen si te entrenan o no, pero, francamente, no creo que tú tengas que preocuparte por eso, Edward Cullen estaría más que encantado de hacerlo —tintineó el ojo, haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. _

_La sola idea de imaginarme a Edward conmigo jugando a…creo que mejor paro. _

—_No me dejaste llegar a mi punto principal —reclamó—. Obviamente cuando le conté a Pablo lo que la terapeuta me había dicho y también anunciarle que lo iba a probar con o sin él, terminó conmigo sin más preámbulos. Aún contando con el apoyo de Victoria, dudé por un poco más de tiempo si podía llevar ese estilo de vida, o no. No sabes lo rocoso que fue ese camino para mí, Bella. Duré más de un año en decidirme si lo hacía o no, estuve segura hasta después de estar con mi primer amo, quien me enseñó era muy corta como para pasarla dudando. _

—_Bueno, se puede decir que obtuviste tu final feliz después de todo. _

—_Mi vida es perfecta sólo porque la mantengo en secreto, B. No sabes lo bien que me sentí cuando te conocí, supe de inmediato que podría confiar en ti. _

—_Yo estoy segura de que si hablaras con tu familia ellos entenderían. _

—_No lo creo, mi familia no es como tu hermano. Ellos no apoyarían a su hija modelo incondicionalmente. _

— _¿Y crees que mi hermano si? —Bufé—. Él primero me internaría en un convento y tiraría la llave._

—_Bella, no entiendes el punto, no te conté todo esto nada más para pasar el rato, te lo conté porque quiero que entiendas dos cosas, uno: siempre vas a tener la pequeña duda de si estás en la relación correcta o no, a menos de que encuentres a tu media naranja en ésta sociedad. Y dos; entiendo perfectamente el por qué ni siquiera quieres pensar en la idea de hacerlo, comprendo la sensación que te provoca el ir en contra de tus principios y de la sociedad misma. Pero, realmente creo que no deberías de privarte la oportunidad de vivir en una buena relación. ¿Sabes qué más supe cuando te vi por primera vez?, —negué con la cabeza—. Que estás viviendo la misma situación que yo tres años atrás. _

—_Yo…yo creo que ha sido demasiada información por una noche. Han pasado tantas cosas, creo que lo más sensato que puedo hacer por ahora es dormir. _

—_Bien, mañana seguiremos hablando de eso, ni creas que el tema ha concluido. Quiero escuchar lo que piensas —advirtió. _

—_Buenas noches, Tanya —le deseé. _

—_Duerme bien y no mojes tus…_

—_Atrévete a terminar esa frase —la reté. _

—_Definitivamente careces sentido de picardía —humeé en respuesta._

_Ella sólo se rió, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto, recordé lo que me había molestado durante toda lo noche. _

—_Tanya —la llamé—. ¿Edward ha sido un amo tuyo? —cuestioné temiendo lo peor. _

_La cara de amiga cambió por completo, la sonrisa que adornaba su cara segundos atrás se desvaneció. Dudó por unos instantes en contestarme, hasta que de sus labios salió la respuesta más honesta que podía obtener. _

—_No quiero engañarte, Bella. Edward fue quien me terminó de convencer de llevar esta vida, el fue mi primer y mejor dominante —replicó antes de salir. _

_Yo permanecí acostada en mí cama, tratando de procesar la información que había recibido ésta noche. No importa que Tanya no le interese que salga con él, o incluso, que le agrade la idea. Yo nunca podría estar con el ex de mi mejor amiga, nunca. _

_La idea de estar con Edward se acaba de esfumar por completo, y eso a hecho que mi corazón, sin motivo aparente, se retuerza. _

Desde aquella noche, he evitado a Tanya a toda costa. O bueno, mejor dicho, he evitado a toda persona que conozco. Me he encerrado en mi propia persona, y siendo honesta, no planeó salir pronto. Prefiero quedarme en la seguridad de mi mente, resignada a encontrar una persona que me quiera, aunque no me haga sentir nada.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté del gran escalón que se encontraba enfrente de mí. Y claro, con mi torpeza, terminé cayéndome de una manera inhumanamente posible.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? —gritó Tanya corriendo hacia mí.

—Creo que mi pie se torció —le respondí retorciéndome del dolor.

—Tranquila, Bells. Llamaré un ambulancia —mis ojos crecieron como platos al imaginarme lo vergonzoso e innecesariamente humillante que sería eso.

—Claro que no, sólo necesito que me ayudes a pararme y con que me ponga un poco de hielo en la casa ya está —le aseguré, tratando de esconder el dolor que sentía.

—Por favor, B. No es momento para tus terquedades, no te estoy preguntando —aseguró firme.

—Bien, acepto ir, inútilmente —si puedo agregar—, al hospital. Pero sólo si me llevas en tu auto. Y yo tampoco estoy preguntando —reafirmé.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Resignada y con la ayuda de un compañero, me ayudó a llegar a su auto.

—Perdón por haber sido una perra y haberte ignorado toda la semana —le dije sintiéndome culpable. Yo la traté de la peor manera y aquí ésta ella ofreciéndome su ayuda incondicional.

* * *

—Dr. Cullen —la chillona voz de mi secretaria hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos—. Lo solicitan en urgencias, algo relacionado con una solicitud de trasplante —avisó con el mismo tono de indiferencia de siempre.

—Bajaré enseguida, Perla —respondí por el intercomunicador.

Agradecido por la distracción que me había sido mandada, salé de inmediato a mi oficina y bajé a urgencias, no es muy común que atendía a pacientes que llegan a urgencias, de hecho, sin afán de alargar, mi lista de pacientes que esperan cita es larga. Pero ésta semana, necesitando una distracción, decidí invertir un poco de mi tiempo aquí. Buscando, desesperadamente, sacarme a Isabella de la cabeza.

Y es que, desde aquella noche, no he podido olvidarme de ella. Me hice falsas ilusiones, pensando en que había encontrado a la sumisa perfecta. Hace ya varios meses no había encontrado a alguien que me interesara. Nunca pensé que al encontrar a ese alguien, sería ella quien me rechazará. Debo admitir que nunca había sido rechazado, dejando la humildad a un lado. Creo que soy un buen dominante, me he esforzado mucho para ser el mejor. Nunca había tenido problemas en cuanto a encontrar a alguien para mí. _La vida es tan irónica_, pensé para mí. Hice a un lado mis pensamientos mientras atendía a mi paciente.

Una hora después, salí un poco aturdido por el caso. Por más que quieras evitarlo, hay casos en los que no puedes sentirte agobiado. Cuando estaba a punto de coger el ascensor de vuelta a mi oficina, divise lo que pensé era un espejismo.

_Mis ojos deben de estar engañándome_, me aseguré.

A unos cuantos metros lejos de mí, se encontraba Isabella. Estaba recostada en una camilla, discutiendo con, ¿Tanya? Sin pensarlo dos veces, mis pies empezaron a avanzar hacia ella, sólo se detuvieron cuando estaba enfrente de la cama.

—Buenas tardes —hablé en automático.

Las dos mujeres, igual de sorprendidas que yo, dejaron de discutir, quedándose sin palabras. Tanya fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Edward, que gusto verte de nuevo —me saludó con un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Creo que ya conoces a mi amiga, Bella.

—Un gusto volverte a ver, Bella —le dije extendiéndole la mano. Con mucha timidez, tomó mi mano, haciendo que de inmediato, sus mejillas se pintaran de un hermoso color rojo. Dios, no puede ser más adorable.

—Igualmente —respondió con timidez.

En ese momento, cometí el grave error de verla a los ojos, perdiéndome en esos enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate. Reacciones porque Tanya se aclaró la garganta, ganándose nuestra atención.

—Creo que al paso que vamos, te atenderán hasta media noche —se quejó. Su queja hizo que reaccionara y que me diera cuenta en que situación me reencuentro con ella.

—Lamento mi distracción. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Bella? —pregunté de manera estúpida. _No estamos en un supermercado_, me recordé.

—No es nada, sólo me balanceé al momento de bajar un escalón y me lastimé un poco el pie. Nada que el hielo no pudiera solucionar, pero Tanya, siendo un poco exagerada, me arrastró hasta aquí —agregó dedicándole una mirada nada agradable—. Creí que sólo iríamos con una enfermera.

—Es obvio que está roto —discutió Tanya. Atrayendo mi atención hacia su inflamado pie.

—Claro que no —replicó como niña pequeña. Si no me preocupara su pie, dejaría que su discusión continuara para seguir viendo su hermosa cara de gatito molesto.

—Creo que esa parte me toca decidirla a mí —intervine—. ¿Puedo? —pedí permiso antes de posar mis manos en ella. Me dijo sí con la cabeza y yo procedí a poner mis manos en ella, de inmediato, pude sentir la corriente que su cuerpo me hizo llegar.

* * *

Decir que estaba más que sorprendida por encontrarlo aquí, era poco. Lo sentía como una burla del destino. No sólo soy obligada a venir al hospital en contra de mi voluntad. También, vuelvo a ver al hombre responsable de mi insomnio durante toda una semana, junto a mi mejor amiga quien fue su ex sumisa.

Justo cuando pensaba que nada más podía sorprenderme, sentir las manos de Edward sobre mi piel, hizo que una extraña corriente me recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Era algo completamente nuevo, nunca había sentido algo así con nadie, ni siquiera con Jacob, quien ha sido el único hombre al que realmente he querido.

Por la expresión de Edward, puedo suponer que él sintió lo mismo que yo.

—Creo que no está roto, lo más probable es que sea un esguince —dijo aclarándose la garganta. Después de voltearme con Tanya y dedicarle un mirada de te lo dije, el prosiguió—. Pero, creo que me aseguraré con unas radiografías.

—A no, yo ni siquiera quería venir a que me examinarán, muchísimo menos a sacarme unas radiografías para algo que ya sé. Si te contará cuantas veces me he caído, sabrías que soy una experta en éste tema —hablé sin pausa—. Y resuelta la duda, creo que nos podemos retirar. No te preocupes, como ya dije, sé muy bien que hacer en estos casos. Muchas gracias por tu consulta —le agradecí con toda la intención de ponerme de pie.

Pero al momento de intentarlo, sentí unos fuertes brazos empujarme hacia la cama.

—Realmente eres graciosa —dijo muy divertido—. Pero, te recuerdo que yo fui quien estudió medicina, no tú, número uno. Y, número dos, ninguna paciente mía se irá sin hacer caso a mi orden, así que parece que tendremos que vernos por un poco más de tiempo —agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo iba a responderle como se merecía, pero Tanya se me adelantó.

—Como dijo Edward, Bella. Te quedarás hasta que te hagan lo que necesitas —la traidora se puso de su lado. Pensé en ignorarlos a los dos, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida.

A veces pienso que Tanya se equivocó, ella debería de ser la dominante.

—Algunas veces pareces mi mamá —le reclamé a Tanya—. Pero, bueno, parece que no me queda otra opción.

—No —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, le diré a una enfermera que te llevé al piso de rayos x. Te prometo que haré todo lo más rápido posible —agregó antes de irse.

Quedándonos Tanya y yo solas, no supe que decir. Toda ésta semana hemos estado manejando el tema de Edward como un tabú. Así que las dos permanecimos en silencio hasta que llegó la enfermera.

— ¿Acompañarás a tu amiga? —le preguntó la amable enfermera a mi amiga.

—Claro que sí —le respondió Tanya como si fuera algo obvio.

—No tienes que hacerlo, sabes cuanto tiempo puedes tardarte hasta que llegué tu turno —traté de persuadir.

—Perfecto, así tendremos tiempo para hablar —tragué en seco. Había estado tratando de evitar esto por mucho tiempo, y tenemos que hablar justo en el peor lugar.

Mientras esperábamos por mi turno, decidí que era mejor si yo empezaba la conversación.

—T, en serio lamento como me comporté esta semana. Tú sólo fuiste honesta conmigo, y yo te traté como si hubieras hecho algo malo —acepté arrepentida—. Y no quiero que me digas que todo está o estará bien, porque lo sé. Lo único que quiero, es dejar bien en claro las cosas, no quiero que un hombre nos separe. Hemos sido mejores amigas por mucho tiempo.

—Oh, B. ¿No te das cuenta que el pensar que un hombre nos está separando es sólo tu imaginación?, —habló con ternura—. Dudé un poco el admitir que Edward había sido mi amo, porque sabía como lo tomarías tú.

—Es que no se trata de cómo lo tome, porque lo tomo como lo que es. Tu ex, y no importa si me gusta o no. Sabemos que no hay nada más imposible para una mujer que el ex de su mejor amiga.

—Es cierto —concordó—. Sólo que Edward no es mi ex.

— ¿Me mentiste? —inquirí confundida.

—Claro que no, genio —bufó—. Me refiero a que tú estás viendo todo desde un punto de vista "vainilla". En nuestro estilo de vida, un amo no siempre se refiere a novio.

—Entonces, ¿Tú y él nunca fueron novios?

—No, sólo fuimos amo y esclava.

—Pero, tú dijiste que por él te habías dado cuenta que elegiste correctamente.

—Bella, te puede asegurar que no he encontrado un amo como Edward. Pero no porque me haya enamorado de él, me refiero a su experiencia, su desempeño, su cuida. En fin, todo lo que implica ser un buen dominante. Porque, además de todo yo lo admiro, unos podrán decir que él es un poco duro, pero yo y muchísimas personas más pensamos que él representa lo que es ser un dominante en toda la extensión de la palabra —antes de emocionarme, tenía que decirle lo que me había molestado más de todo el asunto.

—Estás suponiendo que él no se enamoró de ti —agregué con tristeza.

Tanya se rió estruendosamente antes de contestar—. Edward Cullen enamorado de mí, sí claro. Cariño, una de las clausulas principales de nuestro contrato era el dejar fuera de la ecuación el amor. Al momento de siquiera sospechar estar enamorada de él, tendría que renunciar. Realmente crees que un hombre que te hace firmar un contrato así, ¿Puede llegarse a enamorar?, —tienes razón, por algo escogió éste estilo—. ¿Quieres saber que pienso?

—Como si tuviera opción —jugué.

—Pienso que estás, como siempre, pensando mucho.

—Eso mismo me dijiste la noche de la cena y digamos que las cosas no terminaron bien.

—Exacto, no terminaron bien porque empezaste a sobrepensar, como siempre. Si hubieras seguido mi consejo, te habrías quitado la espina que tienes.

—Yo no tengo ninguna espina. Estoy muy segura de lo que quiero, y sé que nunca sería capaz de llevar una vida así. Sé que dije que estaba confundida, pero no era porque pensara en llevarla, era porque estaba aturdida por todo lo sucedido esa noche.

—Bien, diré, sólo por darte el gusto, que no tienes intención de cambiar tu vida sexual.

— ¡Tanya!

— ¿Qué?, nadie nos está escuchando —se encogió de hombros, como si no me hubiera avergonzado de por vida—. No entiendo cómo es que planeas negar toda la química que irradiaban tú y Edward juntos —no importa eso, él nunca me podrá querer como una persona normal—. Ves, estás sobrepensando de nuevo.

—No estoy sobre pensando —intenté pobremente imitar su voz en la última palabra—. Obviamente tengo que pensar muy bien sobre el futuro de mi vida.

— ¿Puedes ser un poco más dramática?, no es como si estuvieras decidiendo si te vas a casar o no. Como te lo he dicho millones de veces, y espero que ésta vez si me hagas caso. Lo peor que puede pasar, es que tengas una increíble noche de sexo casual —para éste momento, se encontraba esperando junto con nosotros una señora mayor, a la que le saltaron los ojos cuando Tanya dijo las palabras noche de sexo casual.

Mi cara se camuflajeó de rojo, no deseaba nada más que desaparecer en éste momento. Dios, éste día no podría ser más humillante. Y claro, mi amiga, como la persona desvergonzada que es, sólo se rió de la reacción de las dos.

—Creo que tendremos que esperar para terminar nuestra platica en la casa —habló en voz alta con la intención de que escuchara la señora. Gracias a Dios en ese momento tocó mi turno.

Después de tomarme las radiografías, nos llevaron a un cuarto diferente. La enfermera nos pidió que esperáramos a Edward para poder irme. Aunque, no sé por qué pero estaba un poco sorprendida cuando se enteró que Edward había sido él que me trató. A decir verdad, creo que el personal nos estaba poniendo demasiada atención.

Nota mental: preguntarle a Tay por qué.

—Bells, antes de que llegué Edward, quiero aclararte dos cosas —suspiró—. Creo que te he presionado mucho, tú sabes que me encantaría que tú compartieras mi estilo de vida. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya equivocado, así como creo que tú estás o estabas pasando por la misma situación que yo tiempo atrás, también cabe la posibilidad de que simplemente no has encontrado al hombre correcto. Quiero decir, admitámoslo, tu lista de ex novios es tan larga como lista de zapatos que tienes —rodé los ojos ante su señalamiento. He tratado de explicarle que existimos mujeres que podemos vivir con sólo tres pares de zapatos—. También quiero que te quede muy en claro que hablaba en serio cuando dije que con los ex amos es muy diferente, siendo honestas, nada me gustaría más que ver que pruebas tu destino con Edward. Que, si me preguntas, dos veces no es casualidad. Tal vez la vida te quiere decir algo —terminó.

Es imposible decir que esto es obra del destino, imposible. Admito que hace mucho, si no es que nunca, no me había gustado alguien como me gustó Edward, pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a descuidar cuan niña chiquita y voy a correr a sus brazos.

Le iba a responder, pero en ese momento entró Edward a la habitación.

—Srita. Swan. Debo decir que su historial es lo más entretenido que he leído en mucho tiempo —comentó entre risas—. Realmente estoy preocupado, temo que tengas un padecimiento neurológico.

Sip, oficialmente quiero que se abra un hoyo en la tierra y me tragué.

—Necesito hacer una llamada, esperaré a que termines afuera —se excusó—. Me avisas cuando termines —le pidió a Edward—. Suerte, B.

—Lamento si mi comentario te molesto, Bella. Realmente fue inapropiado.

—No —contesté rápidamente. Su cara se sorprendió un poco ante mi desesperada reacción—. Quiero decir, no eres él primero que se burla de mi historial de caídas.

— ¿No soy el primero? —preguntó levantando la ceja.

—No es que vea a muchos doctores cuando venga al hospital, porque yo siempre prefiero mujeres —hablé de manera atropellada.

—Eres bastante…

— ¿Rara? —complete por él.

—No, bastante graciosa iba a decir.

—Creo que es justo decir que yo no he hecho nada para ser divertida. Sabes qué, pienso que tú eres él que se merece todo el crédito por hoy.

—Bueno, creo que es claro que no está roto —dijo observando la foto.

—Como si no supieras que lo hiciste sólo para estar más tiempo conmigo —hablé en voz alta.

—Creo que eres muy observadora —admitió con una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Debo admitir que eso y el hecho de que haya aceptado que quería estar más tiempo conmigo, hicieron que se me olvidara hasta como respirar.

—Yo…yo —tartamudeé.

—No tienes que decir nada, entiendo que tú y yo vivimos vidas un poco diferentes —creo que capté un poco de tristeza en su voz.

—Lamento haberme ido así aquella noche de la cena.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Es obvio que tú no perteneces a éste mundo —aunque sabía que sus palabras no eran más que yo le había dado a entender, me dolía un poco su dureza.

No sabía que responderle—. Yo no sabía que existía ese estilo de vida hasta que conocí a Tanya. La cena de la otra noche fue mi primera interacción con ese mundo —hice una pausa para lo que seguía—. Edward, yo no puede ser en éste momento la mujer que estabas buscando aquella noche.

—Lo entiendo, no tienes que explicarme nada —de repente, algo que me había estado molestando toda la semana, vino a mi mente.

—Edward, ¿Qué significa cuándo un amo se acerca a uno sumisa en ese salón?

Dudó un poco antes de responder—. En mi caso, y en idioma vainilla —agregó—, te quería invitar a salir —terminó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Guau, si que vas directo al punto, me gusta —con mucho cuidado pasé todo mi peso a mi pierna buena y me bajé torpemente de la camilla, él, al adivinar mis intenciones, me ofreció su brazo para apoyarme en el, quería estar de pie—. No sé si pueda ser esa mujer para ti, pero creo que me arrepentiré toda la vida si no tomó esto como una señal de que debo intentarlo —le repliqué sonrojándome.

—El domingo tendremos una reunión, un poco más pequeña que a la que fuiste. Tienes dos días para estar segura —dijo entregándome un papel doblado—. Estoy seguro que Tanya está más que informada sobre la reunión. Si te sientes mejor, puedes pedirle la información básica a tu amiga, pero me reservó el derecho a ser quien te muestre lo principal —pegó su boca a mi oído y susurró—. Realmente deseo que vayas y que me desobedezcas, muero por ponerte sobre mi rodilla y castigarte por primera vez —con eso último, se aseguró de que estuviera bien recargada en la mesa y salió.

Dejándome con la boca abierta, y ni siquiera quiero empezar a decir como estaban mis panties después de su advertencia. Si esto es lo que hace con su voz, tan sólo invitándome a salir, no quiero imaginarme que hará el domingo. No creo que las horas pasen lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

**Por favor, háganme saber que todavía la leen, a pesar de mi gran, gran retraso. **

**A/N: Bueno, primero que nada, saben como es esto, lentísimo, pero siempre seguro. Adentrándonos al cap, sé que pueden pensar que no les interesa la historia de Tanya, o que Bella y Edward van muy rápido. Pero, número uno, la historia de Tanya decidí escribirla porque quería dar el punto de vista de una persona que decide llevar ese estilo de vida, lamento si los aburrí, en serio lo hice pensando que los ayudaría a entender un poco más el concepto de la historia. Y, número dos, sí, las cosas avanzan muy rápido con Bella y Edward, pero es porque no son una "pareja normal", además, nunca he sido de las que les gusta q las cosas se prolonguen por mucho tiempo. **

**IMPORTANTE: El próximo cap habrá un pequeño lemmon y necesito la ayuda de alguien experta o experto en lemmons, que haya escrito muchos y que no le incomoden, por favor. Si alguien quiere ayudarme, mándenme un PM y yo les explico ;) (El lemmon lo escribiré yo, sólo necesito la ayuda de un experto para editarlo y en algunas partes donde me trabé). **

**Adelanto LVDP:**

—_¿Cuántas veces necesitas o necesitan humillarme? —espeté furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_No te pido que me perdones, sólo que aceptes hablar cinco minutos conmigo, es lo único que pido —imploró. _

— _¡No! —repliqué sin dudar. _

— _¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?, ¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corres si sigues viviendo aquí? —él muy cínico me habló como si fuera una niña de cinco años. _

—_He vivido en calles mucho peores —me reí cínicamente—. Tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas. Mejor, vuelve a tu palacio con tu reina y tus lacayos, déjame ser feliz en el lugar al que pertenezco. _

—_Entonces, sí estás con él, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con temor. _

—_No tendría que responderte, pero si quieres saber, sí. Creo que, incluso, lo empiezo a amar —mentí._

**Gracias por leer, espero actualizar muy pronto, hagan changuitos :D**

**Sally. **


End file.
